This is a continuation-in-part of U.S. application Ser. No. 217,657 filed July 12, 1988, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,528.
The present invention relates generally to the art of handling materials such as bread dough, cookie dough, and other similar food products for human consumption but not limited to food products, for example, toys, pharmaceuticals, chemicals, plastics, and in other industries using materials of a consistency similar to dough and more particularly to a machine for dividing and/or rounding dough.
Dough-dividing and rounding machines have been used in the baking industry for many years. Many of these machines were originally designed forty or fifty years ago and are commonly constructed of cast iron and weigh 600 pounds or more. Many of these devices are available today only because they were on the market prior to the present health and safety regulations. Examples of such devices are manufactured by Dutchess Bakers, Machinery Company, Inc. of Superior, Wis. and Seewer Rondo, Inc. of Hackensack, N.J.
Examples of several of the earlier dough-dividing machines which are actually predecessors to the present invention may be found with reference to U.S. Pat. No. 1,177,835, issued Apr. 4, 1916;U.S. Pat. No. 1,764,586, issued June 17, 1930; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,158,594, issued May 16, 1939.The general structure and operation disclosed in these prior art patents is still found in similar machines in use today.
These machines are very durable; however, their versatility and ability to be thoroughly cleaned leave much to be desired. A common problem with these prior machines is that the dividing assembly must be cleaned while it is mounted on the machine. Some of these machines allow the top section of the machine to be tilted for access to the dividing assembly, however, due to the weight of the top section of the machine, even this is not an easy task. Presently, most manufacturers recommend cleaning the dividing assembly using clean rags and an air hose. Unless the operator is very conscientious and thorough, it is not uncommon for dough residue to remain on the dividing assembly for long periods of time and thereby provide an environment which promotes the growth of harmful bacteria or insects. The alternative would be to dismantle the entire machine. This requires tools and mechanical skills not commonly found in most bakery shops.
Another important drawback with the presently available machines is that if the operator wishes to divide or round other sizes or quantities of dough beyond or below the limitations of the machine being used, another machine specifically designed for the dividing or rounding of the new size or quantity of dough must be purchased. For example, if an operator is presently using a 36-part divider rounder machine capable of dividing and rounding dough pieces in weights from 1 ounce to 3 ounces, and would like to increase the production by requiring larger dough pieces in weight, a different machine must be purchased. Or, if an operator is presently using an 18-part divider rounder machine capable of dividing and rounding dough pieces ranging in weight from 3 ounces to 6 ounces, and wishes to make the dough pieces either smaller than the 3 ounce limit or larger than the 6 ounce limit, one or more additional machines would be required to be purchased.
The present invention represents a major advance in the dough-dividing and rounding industry. The present invention provides a dividing assembly which may be quickly and easily removed from the machine for cleaning or being interchanged with a different dividing assembly. Other dividing assemblies are also part of the present invention and will include multiple dividing assemblies to enable the operator to clean one dividing assembly without having to discontinue production. Additionally, the operator may change size quantity or type of product being processed within a few minutes by changing the dividing assembly to a new dividing assembly, pressing assembly or pattern impression assembly.
A limited number of patents have been found which may broadly relate to the present invention. One such patent is U.S. Pat. No. 1,954,443, issued to Doolin on Apr. 10, 1934. The Doolin patent discloses a dough-dispensing and cutting device wherein the dough is fed through a pipe into a hollow machine head. The dough is then squirted from the machine head and cut into strips by a cutting ring. A feature of the Doolin patent is the use of a removable plate to allow for cleaning of the inner surface of the machine head.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,578, issued to Fraioli on July 21, 1970, discloses a conveyor-operated rounding and molding machine. The Fraioli patent is directed to a rounding device wherein dough balls of various sizes and shapes may be made. The Fraioli device requires that a divider or other type of dispenser feed the dough into the channels prior to the rounding operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,150,655,issued to Bertram on Aug. 17, 1915, discloses a dough-dividing and working machine wherein the table for holding the dough has recesses to assist in the shaping and forming of the dough.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,352,424, issued to Abrams, et al, on Sept. 14, 1920, discloses a divider machine which may be disassembled for cleaning, by removing a number of screws which hold various portions of a blade housing together.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,094,289, issued to Blum, et al, on Sept. 28, 1937, discloses a dough-dividing and rounding machine having an oscillating table for imparting a gyrating motion for purposes of rounding the dough, and discloses the mechanical linkages associated therewith.